The Evil Prince and His Servant
by SunnySpot-sensei
Summary: How evil can you possibly be?
1. Meet our Main Character!

_Once upon a time there was a sister and a brother who really loved each other, they would always do everything together but one day their mommy and daddy were fighting making both the siblings feel scared so the brother and sister went to their special place where no one can hurt them. A place full of ever-growing flowers. _

_The two sibling thought that they would always be together when-_

"Wake up! You lazy slacker!" A man's voice shouted.

Oh, no it's him.

I pretended to sleep, hoping he would think that I was tired and hopefully give me a break like I truly deserve.

But no..

SLAM!

"Awch!" I rubbed my head trying to rub the pain away.

"Listen! If I catch you sleeping on the job again, I swear I'm going to fire you!" He kept yelling.

"Okay.. Okay..." I said with my meek voice.

He walked away with a pissed expression on his face.

"Jeez, doesn't he have pity on us?" I said.

"Well the business is tough when your in this kingdom" Neru said.

"Oh really..?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Rin, you really should be sorry for the boss" She said worried.

"Why..? He's like the devil!" I said.

"The reason that he's like that is because boss is doing this for his family and us, the faster we work the more money will earn, got it?" She added.

"That I get." I said pouting.

"Here." She set down some boxes full of fruits. "These need to be delivered to the palace"

Those boxes sure do look heavy.

"RIN!" She said stomping her foot.

"Only kidding!, but after this i'm going home." I said picking one of the boxes.

"You know Rin, someday you will understand how hard it is for us." She said walking away.

Feels hard already.

I picked up the boxes stomping my way to that castle.

"I hate work!" I shouted.

So about that story:

_The parent's fight went worse, the decided to separate the siblings..._

_"Mommy! Where are you taking me?" The sister cried._

_"I'm sorry, I promise that i'll take good care of you..." The mother said hugging her child._

_If only the mother kept her promise, the daughter would be happy..._

_The mother died of an illness.. Poor sister._

As I saw the gate leading to the palace, two tall guards approached me..

"Do you have any business here?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to deliver the fruits." I said.

"May I see a pass?" The other one said.

"Pa- Pass?"

"Yes, every visitor must have a pass. Now do you have one or not?" He grunted.

"Umm... I really need to deliver this." I said. "I really want to get home, you see."

"I'm sorry but we will have to fore you to leave" Both guards grabbed my arms, making me drop the boxes.

"He-HEY!" I said trying to free myself.

"You little brat!" One guard pushed me down then aimed his gun right between my eyes.

Oh, God! I closed my eyes then moved back a little then I felt my hat slipping off my head.

"Don't shoot!" A man said.

My eyes instantly shot open.

The the guard looked shocked then dropped his gun at his side.

"Prince?" He said with a gentle voice.

"Eh?" I said blinking my eyes.

He pulled me up.

"Im sorry! I'm truly sorry!" The guard apologized.

"Um..." I wanted to say something but then I noticed the other guards were picking up the fruits that fell down.

What's going on? Weren't they going to shoot me just now?

"Here young prince," One of them gave me the box of fruits. "We are truly sorry for what happened." They all bowed.

"Um.. Listen.." I tried to explain.

"Len-sama? Why are you wearing such clothing?" A man with long purple hair ran towards me with worry.

Another idiot?

"Come! we must bring you to the castle at once!" He pulled me going inside the castle.

"Hey listen-!"

But as the big doors open right in front of me.

"Whoa.." I was speechless.

It was big, fancy looking and not anything like my home. As expected of a grand palace.

"Teto!" He called and snapping his finger.

"Yes sir?" A girl appeared out of nowhere, where did she come from?

"I want you to bring Len-sama to his room, hurry!"

"Yes sir!" The girl appeared behind me, What? Did she just teleport or something?

She then pulled me to the stairs in speed.

"Len-sama, you shouldn't be wondering around the towns." We finally stop at a door, I bet it's _Len-sama's_ room

When she opened the door, I just couldn't believe it.

There was a grand bed, big enough for five people!

"Len-sama please undress." The girl said.

"Whaa- ?" until i could finish one word

She grabbed my shorts, pulling it down. Of course i tried to pull it back

"Hey! What are you doing!" I yelled.

She stopped.

"Len-sama aren't you aware that there is a ball tonight?" She asked.

"A ball?"

"Yes! You must be dressed to your formal attire."

"But-"

She again tried to pull my shorts down again.

"Okay! Okay! BUT I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" I pushed her out of the room, then slammed the door.

Damn, are all rich people like this?

I looked around searching for a window to escape.

"AHA!" I noticed a door, not a window... How strange.

I ran towards it.

Then the door's knob started to turn.

"What?" Need to hide need to hide!

"Len?"

"Eh?"

A blue-haired boy appeared before me.

"Umm..."

He laughed.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were still behind me, I didn't know you could run so fast-"

He then stared at me.

"What is it?"

He stepped close to me.

I blushed.

I saw him grin.

"You know Len, you almost look like a girl when you tie your hair down."

"What?" He's even closer now!

"I almost wanted to attack you." He whispered in my ear.

Suddenly, I felt his hand slipping inside my shirt.

"Hey!" I blushed, trying to stop him.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" A voice from behind the boy.

I couldn't see who it was with this guy in front of me.

"Oh, Len! You have to check this out." He replied.

I pushed this Kaito away to see the other boy

"Len-sama?" I said.

No wonder they thought I was him.

He had the same color of my eyes and hair. It's as if I was looking at a mirror.

"You two really look alike." Kaito giggled from the side.

"Who are you?" Len asked.

"Um.. You see-"

"Why in the world do you look like me?" He said blankly.

"Eh?"

"I should be asking that!" I yelled "Some weird guy pulled me in here and though I was you."

He looked so surprised.

"You met Gakupo?" He yelled.

"We are so dead if he reports this to your dad." Kaito was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Len-sama shouted at Kaito.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked.

"You see Len here visited me at the Kingdom of Blue and if anyone knew he went outside this castle, his father will punish him for sure." He said.

"Oh." I then turned back to Len-sama.

He was glaring at me, almost wanting me dead.

"Sorry..." I begged for forgiveness. "What should i do?"

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP~


	2. A new Job, This Will Be Tough

"For starters let's introduce ourselves" Kaito grinned

Len-sama glared at Kaito

"You idiot, this isn't the time for that-"

"My name is Kaito, prince from the Kingdom Of Blue" he started shaking my hand

"HEY!" Len-sama shouted

"Now this is Len, prince from the Kingdom Of Yellow" he introduced

Len-sama was getting impatient

"So... Who are you? Person-who-looks-exactly-Len?" Kaito chuckled

"Uh.. Rin.." I said shyly, so uncool

"Rin?" Len-sama reapeted my name looking shocked

"DO you know her?" Kaito asked

Len-sama closed his eyes, trying to remember... I think

"Nope.." he said depressed

"LEN-SAMA! PLEASE GET DOWN HERE, THERE ARE SOME GUESTS WAITING FOR YOU!" Teto said knocking

"I'm coming.." he said annoyed

"I guess i better go now, i'll go through the balcony hehe" i said walking towards the door

As when i was going to open it-

Kaito suddendly pushed it back

"Hey!" i said

he grinned

"Your not going anywhere, your interesting~" he said

"Your gross!" i insulted him

"Shortie!" he replied

"Your ugly!" i couldn't think of any insults

He then grew his face close to mine

"Oh really? I'm ugly? I guess you need glasses then" he laughed

-blush-

"Your really interesting~" he said it again

"Just let me go, i wanna go home" i said

"Oh-" Kaito was about to say something

"Hey! leave her alone already" Len said "She's not much use anyway"

Whaat? ARE YOU SAYING IM USELESS?

"You..." i glared at him

He then sighed

"Go home" he said blankly then went outside

"Ouch~" Kaito said

"Too bad your going home though"

"Shut up"

I then pulled the door, opening it and walked outside

this part of the castle isn't too high so i jumped feet first

on to the grassy floor. The ran back to the shop

It was already nighttime

I can't believe it!

That was so embarassing!

That stupid Kaito and that ignorant Len! GAHHHHH!

i reached the shop and opened the door

"Finally-"

i then noticed Neru sitting on a couple of boxes, crossing her arms looking mad

"I totally forgot-"

"RIN! Where in the world were you?" She stood up "I sent you these boxes to be delivered"

"You see-"

"If boss knew about this he would-"

She then realized that boss was just behind me

"Boss" we both said in fear

"Knew about what?" He asked

"Umm Boss you see-" WHY WON'T YOU LET ME FINISH?

"WHAAT? YOU HAVEN'T DELIVERED ANY OF THOSE?" he shouted

Oh god here it comes...

"YOU REALLY ARE A BRAT! YOUR OUTTA HERE!"

He pulled my arm

"Hey!" i said trying to struggle

He then opened the door and pushed me out of the door

"BE USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

he than slammed the door

No.. This can't be happening...

"Hey! Neru! Boss! I'm sorry!" i said trying to convince them to let me in

"Go home Rin.." I heared Neru's voice, dissapointed

Hmp!

"FINE!" i then started stomping my way back home

I can't believe it!

If only i got out sooner in that castle, i wouldn't have been fired

I looked up the starry sky

"Mom? You see now? I'm not ok by myself, if only you were here"

I already reached my house

This house looked old rusty since we didn't have any money to fix it up

I went inside and all i can see is pure darkness, everything was black blurred

Only the moonlight seeping out through the house's cracks is my only light now

"Alright Rin!" i said to myself

"Tomorrow morning your gonna get another job and your gonna do good at it!"

ALRIGHT!

I climbed up my bed pulled the sheets and slept...

At first the sister and her mother thought that they could do anything... But

actually they were weak, they couldn't even get any jobs or even food

One night, the sister heard sounds coming from her mother's room... She took a peek

and saw another man with her, the girl got shocked seeing it. As time went by

every night there would be another man in her mother's bedroom and a couple of money on the table

I hate this... Anything but this

I woke up then rubbed my eyes

"Morning already?" i climbed down

Then i wore my usual clothing after that i looked through the broken mirror

I tied my hair to a ponytail... hmm i'm not in the mood i'll just let it down for a while

I untied my ponytail and realized my hair has gotten longer than usual

-blush- i look kinda pretty~

Well whatever, time to get a job!

I walked out of my house and walked to the bulletin board where all jobs are posted there

The town was so lively every morning, kids would play tag in the park women would shop

can't get any better than this-

I was disappointed

The bulletin board was packed with people hogging for a job

This was the hardest part because people will get the good jobs and i'll get left with a bad job

like back then -sigh- Its better to wait then waste your time hogging for it.

I then sat at a bench across the bulletin board

-sigh-

As minutes, hours went by only one piece of paper was left pinned on the board

i stood up

"Finally"

i walked to the board and pulled the paper off

"No way..."

It said:

WANTED MAID IN PALACE: 50,000 COINS per day

WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH YOUR CLOTHING

PLEASE SEE PALACE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IF APPLYING

"Maid..?"

You've got to be kidding me! Any job will do fine but involving those people!

GAAHAHHH!

"I've gotta trade jobs"

"Sorry but i'm really bad at housekeeping" a woman said

"What? I can't serve royal people, its to embarassing" another woman said

"IM JUST A KID!" a child said

aww

Well.. I guess i should go. Besides i'm good at cleaning houses and cooking too

But i really hate bossy people

I reached the palace

Ok RIN! i'll do my best

A guard approched me

"Do you have any business here?"

Wait? Why dosn't he call me Len-sama?

Oh right! my hair i didn't tie it

I showed him the paper

he nodded

"Right this way"

Ok! I have to stay calm!


	3. This Might Not Be So Bad Afterall

The guard led me inside the palace

"Stop here" he put his arm in front of me, blocking me

A woman was walking down stairs, she looked uneasy...

"So, you must be applying for the job is that correct?" She said in a deep voice

-gulp-

"Umm, yes.." i showed her the paper

She smiled, a creepy grin actually

"Guard, leave us"

"Yes, maam" then the guard walked away

I have a bad feeling about this

"My name is Haku, i'm the king's supervisor" she said

"I'm Rin"

"Come this way" she said walking away, and i followed

She looks so creepy and she smells like alcohol.. Gross

She looks young but she has white hair.. How strange

Haku led me to the living room

"Please sit" she said

"Yes.."

Huh?

So many wine bottles, even beer.. Everywhere

"This is why we need more maids these days" she said sitting down

"Oh" i sat down beside her

"So.. Tell me Rin, why did you decide to do this job?"

"Well.."

It was the only job left? NO!

It looked easy? NO!

"You seem like an Independent child" she crossed her legs

"Are you good with house work?"

"Yes!"

"Good..." she poured a glass of wine

"So.. Will you accept me?"

"Sure why not?" she drank

YES! BINGO! SCORE!

"Thank you" i said politely

"Rin.. You look so much like the prince.." she began to get close to me

"Miss Haku wait-" i tried to back away but then she grabbed my chin

"Such a pure boy in the outside but with a tainted heart in the inside" she said

"Huh?" Is everyone in this castle crazy in love with Len?

"Nevermind.." she backed away

"Sorry about that, sometimes a get carried away when it comes to wine" she laughed

"Yeah... hehe" i laughed, sarcasticly

She suddenly snapped her finger

"Teto!"

"Yes! Madam Haku!" she appeared again, out of nowhere!

"Lead our new maid Rin to her new room"

"Yes maam!" she pulled me (again) across the hall

"Hey! I can walk by myself thank you" i said pulling my hand out of her grip

she pointed a door

"This is your room"

she then pointed the door next to mine

"This is my room, got it?"

"Yeah, sure-"

she threw me a bag

"Inside there is your uniform, wear it and meet me in the kitchen"

I unzipped the bag and the first thing i saw is a white ribbon, so cute~

"Hey thank-"

She disappeared... Damn she's one weird maid

Well at least i have a new home and a good salary

I then stared at the door of my new room

"I wonder how my room looks like" i opened the door

"GEH"

It was plain as ever

A window, a bed and a desk..

i guess its better that living in an old and rusty house

I lay down the bed

-sigh-

"So soft~"

"Mommy! Mommy!" i said running to her

But whenever i try to get close to her she keeps drifting away

"Don't go!" i've always kept running

"Rin-" i hear a voice behind me, it wasn't mother's voice

"Rin!" everything went blurry

"RIIIN!"

I then sat up my bed suprised

"oh it was a dream" i rubbed my eyes

and then i noticed Teto looking mad at me

"Sup Teto" i smiled at her

"Didn't i tell you to meet me at the kitchen- AND YOU AREN'T WEARING YOUR UNIFORM?" she yelled

this is probably why i get fired most of the time

"ok, meet you there later" i tried to get her out of my room

"You better!" she replied

-sigh-

i close the door

I shouldn't be dozing off

i then stared at the bag containing my uniform

i sat down then uzipped it

i pulled the ribbon out

cute~

then i pulled out the uniform

It really looked like a maid outfit, black and white nothing new

-sigh-

after i changed i stared at myself at the mirror

i'm so short...

"Alright Rin! This is gonna be a great job, just do your best!" i encouraged myself

"Damn, you must be the cutest maid in history" i heared a voice

"EH?" i then noticed Kaito on my window

"Hey! Were you here the whole time?" i blushed

"Yep" he grinned "I saw EVERYTHING"

"YOU! GET OUT!"

"Ok" he was about to get down "Len will be very suprised" he added

"GET OUT!" i yelled

Then he was gone

"God, he's so annoying!"

I then walked myself to the kitchen

"Woah, its my 2nd time in here and i still feel amazed" i looked around

i saw Teto and i ran to her

"Its about time" she hands me a trey of pancakes and a glass of milk "Len-sama's room is upstairs 2nd room to the right"

"What? Why can't he have breakfast downstairs?"

"Its the daily routine, now go" she pushed me

As i walked up the stairs, i noticed the things on the trey were slowly sliding on the trey as i make a step

If i screw this up then its all over..

Only 5 more steps..

1

2

3

4

and.. 5!

-sigh-

"I made it, at last"

i went towards Len's door

KNOCK KNOCK

"Umm.. Breakfast?"

I placed my head against the door, to hear if he answers-

"Come in.." i heared Len's voice in a muffled tone

I opened the door and the first thing i noticed is

"Its dark in here..."

I can only see a dim light coming from the side of the bed

i then placed the trey beside him

"Hey, its time to eat breakfast" i can't believe its noon already

He sat up

He had messy long hair reaching the base of his neck and he was..

he was.. Topless

-blush-

He stared at the trey full of food

"gross.." he said blankly

"Huh?"

"I hate sweets" He said "Get me something else"

He then shoved the trey out of the bed

"He-Hey! What do you think your doing?"

He stick out his tounge

"Clean this up" he smirked

"You!"

God, he's so mean! How could he do that?

I then leaned down to pick up the mess when-

"Hey, your that girl?" he found out

I turned to face him

"Yeah... Nice seeing ya" i said to him, depressed

He looked annoyed

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a job then i stumbled to this one"

He must be annoyed that i'm here

i then turned my attention to the mess

"Rin.. Was it?"

He remembered my name?

I took a glance at him

"You remembered?"

"Well yeah, Kaito was blabbing about it"

Damn that pervert!

After cleaning the mess

I looked at Len

He noticed i was looking at him

"What's wrong?" He put his hands behind his back and layed down

"You seem kinda familiar"

He smirked

"Maybe i met you somewhere, in the garbage perhaps"

I'm so gonna hit him

-sigh-

"Well Len-sama i hope days like these continue" i said walking to the doorm, like i meant it GEH

I heared him chuckle

"So do i, Call me Len instead"

Len...

Why does it sound really familiar?

I closed the door behind

Len.. Len.. Len...?

"OI! RIN!" i heared Teto calling for me downstairs

Now, the stairs were huge. It looked like a balcony way down

I then walked to a part of the stairs where i can see Teto

"LEN DOSEN'T LIKE SWEETS!" i shouted

Teto became embarassed

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD IDIOT!"

hahaha

i guess working as a maid may not be so bad


	4. The Girl That Made You Smile

"Mama, why are you doing this?" i looked at her

She was ill, getting worse everyday... I- I couldn't do anything...

"Only for you Rin... I want you to be happy..." she said meekly

Tears began appearing, falling down like rain

"Its all my fault that were like this.. If only I didn't make that mistake-"

"Mama! Mama!"

After my mom died, i began relying on myself only.

"in!" heh? a voice?

"HEY WAKE UP!" Teto yelled and knocking at the same time

I sat up

"Yeah.. yeah i'm awake, what do you want?"

"Do you even know what time is it? If Madam Haku sees that your not around, she might fire you"

-gulp-

"Ok, ok!"

i began to unbutto-

WAIT!

I glanced at the window making sure that guy dosen't peek on me again

-phew-

"Alright Teto i'm ready" i opened the door "Eh?" Teto was nowhere to be seen

"I bet she teleported" i giggled

So i walked to the dining room searching for that pink pigtailed girl

but instead i saw someone else

Len? And who's-

Suddendly someone pulled me

"Teto?"

She looked angry

"Well, its about time you got here" she said annoyed

"Hey Teto" I took a peek at the dining room "Who's that girl with Len?"

The girl had long green pigtails, i've got to admit she's really pretty

"Don't you know? That's Miss Miku, princess of The Green Kingdom"

"Gre-green?" i looked back at her "Are all the kingdoms named after a color?"

"Duh" she said

"If you must know there are 4 kingdoms"

"four?"

"Yes, The Yellow Kingdom, famous for being wealthy" like that's true

"The Blue Kingdom known for their "refreshing" personalities" Kaito is refreshing?

"The Red Kingdom is known for their grand armies" -gulp- army?

"And the Last, The Green Kingdom known for their beautiful gardens" gardens..?

"You sure know a lot" i complimented her

Teto blushed

"Of course, I'm not just your ordinary maid"

"So then, why is the Princess here?"

"Fact, He and Len are childhood friends"

"Childhood friends?"

"Mhm"

I saw Len... Smiling

"I've never seen him smile like that before"

How could she make him smile like that?

I glanced at Teto, she looked kinda jelous

"Teto, don't tell me-"

she glared at me

"No.. It isn't what you think" she blushed and turned away "I'm going"

"See ya"

I couldn't hear what they were talking about but i can really tell that their having

fun talking to each other

"Riiiinnn~" Oh God-

I turned back and saw the nightmare

"Kaito.."

"Yo!" he smiled

I just walked away ignoring him

"Hey! Wait!"

"Don't follow me, its creepy"

"Why not?" he chuckled "Were friends right?"

"Friends?" i stared at him

"Or.." he grew closer to me -gulp- "More than that"

-blush-

"Stop it!" i pushed him away "There's no way i'll end up with you"

He grinned

"I hope we do"

He smiled with such gentle eyes

-blush-

"Stop staring at me, i have work to do"

"Well, see you around"

He's so annoying

but..

-blush-

STOP BLUSHING!

"So, i'll see you sometime Len-kun" i heard a girl's voice

"Sure Miku" Oh its them

I hid behind the table, crouching hoping they can't see me

"Goodbye~"

Then the door closed

"I know your there" Len glared at me

"Oh.. Shoot~"

i stood up

"She seems like a nice girl"

"Miku?"

"Yeah"

Len began to smile a little

Could it be that-

"She really is a nice girl"

Len is in love?

-shocked-

"What's the matter?" Len asked

"Nothing... hehe~"

"Go back to work"

"Roger~" i grinned

He then walked upstairs to his room

"So he really likes her.."

I didn't know that the power of love could be this strong!

I went to the kitchen to see if Teto was there

"Teto!" i called to her

"Rin! Just in time"

"Heh?"

"Here" she hands me a list "Go shopping"

"Whaat?"

"Shop-for-food" she said glaring

"Why me?" i said annoyed

"Your a maid, and maids do work. And besides you haven't done anything at all"

"Fine"

"GO through the back door"

"Yes~"

As i was gonna open the back door

"GEH"

I can't go out looking like this!

Its embarassing!~

"Hey Teto, i'm gonna change first" i ran to my room

"What?"

So i wore my normal outfit that i always wear

shorts that reach my knees, a white blouse, a hat and lastly my ponytail~

I looked at myself through the mirror

"It brings back so much memories~"

even if its only been 2 days

"Alright~ Time to go shopping~"

I went to the busy streets of the town. Full of people yelling, the smell of smoked barbeque...

"AHH~" this is the life~~

"So let's see... Tomatoes, potatoes... What's the difference?"

"Oh no..."

The shop that sells vegtables was croweded by people

"Gotta squeeze my way in!"

Even if i used my head they won't move away

"GRRR!"

"Fine, i'll do it lat-"

BUMP

"Kya!"

"aw!"

I bumped to someone

"Sorry miss i didn't-"

The person was..

"Miku?"

"Len-kun?" oh damn i forgot that i'm wearing a ponytail

"Uhh... Hey"

"Why are you doing in a place like this?"

"Uh..."

"Why are you wearing such clothes"

"Umm..."

-gulp-

what am i suppose to do?

"Umm... This is a complete misunders-"

"hehehehe" she laughed

"Huh?"

"i never knew that you liked to dress like this" she giggled

-blush-

"Umm Yeah"

She held my hand

"Come, let's go to the fountain"

"Foun-"

GYAAAAAAA~! SHE RUNS SO FAST~~!

Geh

"Were here" she said cheerfully

My head is spinning~~

"Do you remember we used to play here with Kaito?"

"Kaito?"

"Mhm, he used to play tricks on us but you would always protect me from him"

"Really? I mean yeah"

"Can i tell you something Len?"

"Sure"

She was blushing

"Uhm.."

OH GOD SHE'S GONNA CONFESS HERE? BUT I'M NOT LEN!

"I think i'm in love with Kaito"

HEH?

"I know its embarassing~" her face turned red

But.. Len is...

"I've always liked Kaito, even if he played those tricks on us... He was so breathtaking.."

-blush-

"Len-kun, please don't tell Kaito! Please!"

"I won't"

"Thankyou! you really are a good friend!"

Miku.. Only thinks of Len as a friend?

"Miku-sama! We must return to the kingdom at once" A lady called for her

"Oh i better go now"

"Really?"

"Mhm, well i'll visit sometime ok?" she smiled "Write me some letters"

She then walked back to her carrige

-gulp-

Oh no...


	5. The Truth

What am i going to do?

I ran and ran as fast as i could to the palace

'Please don't tell anyone Len-kun!' Those words keep eching in my mind!

So..

Len likes Miku but Miku likes Kaito... GAAAHHH! I hate love triangles

But...

"Rin-chan!" i heard a voice from behind me

I turned around and saw Kaito...

No way...

"Yo! Why aren't you in your maid uniform?" He said smirking

"Uh.."

"Hm?"

"Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Uh..."

"Rin, what is it?"

"How did you and Len become friends?" i asked shyly

He chuckled

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want some information, that's all"

"Then sure" he smiled

We sat on the bench, the sun was setting in front of us

"You see, at first me and Len weren't "THAT" close at first"

"Not "THAT" close?"

"I mean, we would always play together but it all ends up to a big fight"

"Oh"

"But..." his eyes begin to look more gentle "I always though that we were the best of friends"

"Kaito..."

"But anyways, that's it" he said blankly

"Eh?"

"What were you expecting" he looked annoyed

"I was looking forward for a dramatic one" i said

He laughed

"Len is always the pessimistic type, he would always see the bad of things-"

He paused

"What's wrong?"

"But when there is something he loved, he would see the good in it"

"Something he loved?"

Miku?

Yes, that might be it...

"Umm Kaito... Is Miku a good friend of yours?"

He looked suprised

"You know Miku?"

"Yeah, she visited the castle earlier" i began to get annoyed "You didn't notice?"

He smirked

"No, i didn't" he stared at me "I was blinded by you"

-blush-

"SHUT UP!" i said turning away from him "So how?"

"Well, Miku was always the shy one and her parents asked if we could be friends with her"

"That's it?"

"Yep"

"Geh"

"But i would always think that Len had a crush on her or something"

JACKPOT!

"He treated her differently" he put his arms at the back of his head "But no one knows for sure"

"Umm how do you see Miku?"

"Huh?"

"What do think of Miku?"

"Oh, she's alright and she's pretty friendly"

"That's it?"

"You expect to much Rin" He began looking at me evily "Don't tell me your jealous"

"EH?"

"I'm NOT! JEALOUS AT ALL!"

"Yeah right" he smirked "You could've told me sooner ya know"

"You expect to much Kaito" i said blankly

We both laughed

"But don't worry" he said "Because right now, i'm in love with no one else in this world but you, Rin"

I wasn't laughing anymore...

I stared at Kaito, he looked serious

-gulp-

The Sun has set, now the sky is black...


	6. Confusion

I kept staring at his blue eyes with shock

I couldn't say anything...

I looked down so he wouldn't look at me

"It's a joke right?"

"No, i'm really in love with you Rin-"

"ITS A JOKE!" i screamed

I felt his hand on mine but i pulled away and ran

No way...

No...

There.. Is no way...

Kaito...

Whenever i have problems the only thing i do is run, run as fast as i could

and the only place i end up to is...

"Our special place..." i said

There were no flowers anymore only weeds and dry leaves, and there, at the center i saw-

"Huh?"

I ran to it

There, a yellow flower, still in growth process but.. who would do this?

"But i thought.."

I bet it was a person who really cared for this place.. Nobody ever dared entering this garden

because it looked creepy and haunted..

I crouched and touched the flower gently

"If only, you were here" i said "You were always the one comforting me whenever i have troubles"

But now... There's no one

Tears began forming

"You.." I heard a familiar voice from behind

i stood up

I turned around and saw a blonde haired boy

"Len?" i said "Why are you here?"

He approched me

"That's what i was gonna say" he said

Then he noticed the flower

LONG SILENCCCCEEE~~

"Um-"

"Hey, if you really love someone would you tell him right away?" he asked still paying attention to

the flower

"Eh?"

He turned to me

"Would you?"

"Um.. Sure" i said "Why?"

"Nevermind"

He stared at me

"What is it?" i asked

"Are you crying?"

Shoot.. I forgot..

"No" i begin to rub my eyes "Some dust got in my eyes"

"You know, this flower, its the only flower still growing in this dead garden" he said

"Really?"

"Mhm, i also was suprised one flower survived without its owner" his eyes looked gentle "Its truly a miracle, don't you think?"

It was so weird...

When Len said those words... Its so familiar..

"Len, why exactly are you here?" i said

"None of your business" he said pouting "How about you? What are you doing here?"

I smiled

"Can you keep a secret Len?" i said touching my lips with my finger

He looked annoyed

"Of course, don't you trust me?" he said

"Well..." i said kinda upset

"You ungrateful littl-" it almost looked like he was gonna hit me

"Ok, ok" i said grabbing his arm "I'll tell you"

I looked at the sky, still no stars

"This is my special place" i said

"What?"

"Whenever i have any problems, i go here" i said "then somehow these troubles disappear"

I glanced at Len who looked kind of uninterested for some reason, well that's how he really is

I can't blame him

"Len..?"

"Tell me, Rin" He said "How exactly did you find this place?"

"It was when i was a kid, me and my brother used to go this place alot"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah" i said "But.. He's gone now"

"What happened to him?" he asked

"He-"

"Len-sama!" a voice called from behind the garden

It was Gakupo

Without hesitation we both approched the purple haired fellow

He looked tired, worried and so problematic

"Gakupo? What is it?" Len said to him

"Its the Red Queen, she has come to meet your father now!" he said

Len's face looked shock

"Ok, i'll be there"

He grabbed my hand

"Let's go"

I simply nodded since.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING!

It was still dark, i didn't know which way we were going

i could only hear our footsteps echoing throughout the marble covored streets

I can't stand it any longer

"Len, what exactly is happening?"

He kept running and ignoring me

"Hey!" i yelled

Then he turned to me

"None of your business" he said right in front of my face blankly

Why is he like this?

I could trust him.. Does he not trust me?

"I told you my secret, now tell me what's going on"

He begin to look annoyed again

"Fine" he said "I'll tell you later when we get there"

"There?" i said "Where exactly?"

"Stop asking so many questions!"

GAHHH!

He's so annoying!

Then at one point he stopped running, i was like 5 feet away from him so i was still running towards him

We stopped at back part of the castle

"Rin, you go straight to your room got it?" he said

I nodded

Then he opened the back door a swiftly went inside and i followed

What's with the Red Queen? What's going on?

I'm so confused...

* * *

To fellow readers and fans:

Sorry i'm really late at posting these current chapters, i promise to do a better job next time But i do appreciate you liking my story, thank you and please continue reading :)

-Sunnyspot-sensei


	7. Hate and Love

As soon as Len went in i followed him in and closed the door behind me

For some reason the castle had a strange atmosphere around

Len turned to me

"Go to your room, hurry" He said

I nodded and we split into different directions

What's going on?

Who is this Red Queen?

And at some point i thought Teto would know

I skipped my room and headed towards her room and knocked softly

The door opened slowly

i could see Teto's face between the door

"I'm glad your here, come inside Rin" She said worridly

Then i went inside

Teto's room was like mine, plain...

She sat on her bed wearing her night gown

She glared at me

"Where were you?" she said mad

"Nowhere.. hehe~"

"Nowhere? And did you buy the things i asked you at nowhere?"

SHOOT! GROCERIES!

"Sorry.. I kinda forgot.."

"Well, it dosen't matter now" she said "I think we won't have to cook dinner anyways"

"Hey Teto, Who is the Red Queen?"

Teto glanced at me

-gulp-

She must know something-!

"No clue" Teto said depressed

"EH?" I fell down "Your kidding right? smart-teleporting Teto has been out smarted?"

She then hits me... awwwch~

"Watch your mouth" she said annoyed "And since when did start calling me teleporting Teto?"

"Aww nothing" i said smiling also crying from the hit she gave me

"But..." Teto said, she looked like she knew something

"Perhaps Our Kingdom and theirs aren't in good terms?" she said

"Not in good terms?" i repeated

She nods

She then stands up and grabs my shoulders

"That's enough for the night, go back to your room" she smiled while pushing me to the door

I was forced outside and she closed the door behind me

She must know something, she isn't telling me!

Well... Who cares anyway...

I was about to go back to my room when-

"Hey" I heared a familiar voice

I turned back and saw Len..

His face was bruised, seemed like someone punched him..

"Len.. What happened" i got near him "Who did-"

"Its not your business, ok?" he said turning his eyes away from me "Just give me some extra sheets"

Why does he always say that? Can't he trust me at all?

I grabbed his arm and went to the kitchen

"Hey!" he said struggling "Let go! I only need some sheets!"

I ignored him

When we got there, i opened a drawer and pulled out some bandages

"Sit down" i said

He looked confused when i asked him to do it but he sat on the chair anyway

and i sat next to him, ripping bandages to shape his bruise

"I'm really gonna fire you after this" he said and sighed, while blushing

I grinned

"So tell me what happened" i said

"Why?"

"C'mon tell me" i said "I told you my secret now tell me yours"

A long pause

"Fine" he said "It was my father"

"Your father?" i said "Why did he do this to you?"

He ignored my question

So i slapped him on the face with the bandage, it sticked hehe~

"AWWWW!" he yelled "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ALREADY HURT!"

"Just tell me" i glared

He looked mad

"Its because of that hag" he said gripping his hands

"The queen?" i asked

"Yeah" he said "If only she would stop bothering us"

Teto said that we aren't good terms with the Red Kingdom, why exactly?

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" he said annoyed "The Red, Blue and Green kindoms are allies"

"ALLIES?" WHAT?

"So if we ever pick a fight with them were doomed"

"Then why did your father punch you?"

"I couldn't stay calm" he said "I cursed at the queen then my father punched me"

He looked upset

"Its all my fault" he said "this is my punishment"

So...

Red, Blue and Green are allies meaning Yellow is all alone? Well that isn't fair

But Len is right, he shouldn't pick a fight at all, he lost his cool

I smiled

He looked at me and started to get annoyed

"Why are you smiling?" he said

"Nothing" i said "Your actually pretty nice"

he blushed

"Shut up and go to bed" he walked away

If only Len would be open to his feelings a little more then i would understand him a little better too

The night was slow than usual, i kept thinking about what Kaito said to me

Jeez i should just forget it..

I can't.. darn

Then morning came...

Of course i didn't want to wake up, and i was hoping for Teto to barge in and

wake me up herself-

KNOCK KNOCK

Here she comes

"Five more minutes... Promise" i yelled at the door

Then i heard the door open and footsteps after, i felt someone's presence

"Teto?" i asked

I opened my eyes, only to see the blue haired boy

"Ka-Kaito?" i said suprised

Kaito was smiling

i blushed and tried to cover myself with the sheets

"Why are you here!" i shouted

He didn't respond instead he pulled me out of the bed

"Oi!"

"Come, i have something to show you" he said holding my hand

"eh?" he must be kidding

I looked out of the window and it was still dark

"Are you crazy?" i said

"Just come!" he ruffled my hair and pulled me away just like that

We went out using the backdoor, it was freezing and unfortunatly, i was wearing a night gown and barefoot

"Idiot! What are you scheming?" i said to him, holding my body together hoping to get warm

he glanced at me and smiled

"Here" he took of his black coat and dropped it on my head

I glared at him

"Hurry!" he once again pulled me away

We ran and ran, bottom to top

I had no idea why i was still following him, i could've stayed

I felt my bare feet touch the rough cold ground, the cool wind pass as i was running

DAMN ITS FREEZING

I stopped for a moment to catch a breath when suddenly-

"GEH!" i gasped

Kaito carried me from the ground

"You have no stamina at all" he laughed

All i could do is blush, why is he doing this?

He ran again, with me as extra weight

"Hey, where exactly are you taking me?" i asked him

He looked exhausted though he still kept running

"You'll see!" he said grinning

Next thing i know, we were on a hill

Kaito got me down and held my hand walking to the edge of that hill

And to my suprise-

"The ocean?"

It was sparkling blue, the sun had just risen just enough to shine the whole

sea. The waves were pushing and gushing away, a refreshing sound

"So beautiful" i said

I glanced to Kaito

"Why?" i said

He looked back at me

"I promised myself that i'd bring the girl i love to this place and marry her"

Marry? i blushed

"Rin..." he said

I looked at his eyes, such gentle eyes he showed me

"I will say it again" he pulled me to him and hugged me "I love you"

My heart felt it was going to pop out, it was beating so much

I don't know anything about love or even friendship

all i knew was me, i was always alone, i never thought that people would want

the selfish me...

I pulled away

"Kaito, i... might.. li-li.. lo..." i couldn't say it

I heard him laugh

"Don't laugh! Or i'll take it back!" i yelled

Kaito smiled

"Fine, i'll wait for you to say it yourself" he patted my head

"By the meantime, i'll try to make you fall in love with me" he added

I blushed furiously

"Oh and don't try to eat too much" he said sarcasticly "You were heavy ya know"

"IDIOT!" i shouted

* * *

Sorry for posting late! I'm sure that i'll be able to post faster by the next two weeks ^^


	8. Everyone

The sun was already up and it was about time i got back to the palace

"I should probably go..." i said to him

"Oh right, maid stuff" he grinned "Shall i carry you back?"

"You don't have to" i said blankly and a little annoyed

"Ok, ok" he said smiling "Goodbye Rin"

Katio ruffled my hair once again

i looked down and hid my red face from him

"Bye" i said and ran back

I still had his coat around me

It smelled like him, a strong mint fragance...

Just now... What was i feeling just now?

It felt so nice..

Would it be alright if these kind of days would continue?

finally, i made it back to the palace

No one seems to be awake just yet, thank goodness

I went inside the back door and swiftly went inside my room

I smiled while i felt his coat, it was still warm. It felt like he was still here

"Love.. Might be a good thing after all"

After what just happened, i just couldn't go back to bed to continue my sleep

so i cooked and did some of the chores. So i dressed for work and did some good.

for once.. hehe~

"Well this is a first" I saw Teto yawning, still was in a night gown

"Morning~!" i said to her happily

"You do know there's still an hour before work starts" she said

"Which means that anything you did just now, dosen't add up to the salary" she added

"GEH" No way... What a waste of time, i cried in despair

"While your up, why don't you go to the grocery" she hands me a long slip

"Huh?" i said "That's so long!"

"It's from yesterday's list, remember?" she said "Now hurry along! The market opens in 10 minutes!"

She pushed me out the door

"Damn it"

i sighed

"Well at least its still early, surely not many people are awake at this time" i said to myself

When i got there...

"I was wrong..."

The place was packed! Even at 6 in the morning! How in the world am i gonna finish this list!

I guess i have to do things the normal way... Line up...

"NO PLEASE!" suddenly i heard a girl screaming from behind

I turned back to see what was going on

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!" A woman cried in horror

"Its your own fault for not paying your debt" A thug-like guy said "Now we'll have to take your own daughter as payment haha"

"Mama!" The girl screamed reaching out for her mother "Don't let them take me!"

Why won't anybody do something?

Everyone was just staring and pretending not to see

"GRRR.."

I took off my shoe and threw it as hard as i could straight to the guy's face

and it did!

he fell

"HEY!" he yelled "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" he sat up with a red looking spot on his forehead

The people started to part away from me

-gulp-

I guess i went to far... heheh~

"YOU!" he stood up and heading straight for me

"GEHH!" I covered my face with my arms linked like an 'X'

Well it was fun while it lasted...

"STOP!" A loud and clear voice shouted

There was no blow

"huh?" i put down my arms

The man that was about to hit me fell, because of the sudden voice

"Hurting women is the worse crime imaginable" I felt a presence behind me

I turned my head and only to see

"Mi-Miku?" Why is she here?

The green haired girl had a cold face, nothing i've seen before

Is she really Miku?

"Arrest this man at once!" she called out her guards

"Yes Ma'am!" the two men said in chorus and dragged the man with them

"WAIT!" The man yelled "YOU CAN'T ARREST ME!" he struggled

I watched as the girl and her mother reunite once again

I felt relieved

Then Miku approached them and handed them a small sack

I couldn't hear them but i was sure that she gave them money

She was probably watching the whole thing like i did

After that incident, everyone just went back to their own businesses as if nothing happened

Miku then walked to me and smiled gently

"AH!" i hesitated and bowed "Thankyou very much! I coudn't have survived if it weren't for you!"

I felt her hand reach for my shoulder

"You don't have to bow" she said as i raised up to face her "You did do something, you know"

"Oh, Right... The shoe throw hehe" i said

She giggled

"Vincent" she called out to one of her guards

He handed her my shoe from the ground

"I believe this was the weapon" she smiled and handed me my shoe

"Thank you very much" i smiled back and held it from her

As i crouched down to put my shoe back on, she spoke

"You look very familiar..." she said

EH! Oh no she found out?

I faced her again, hesitating

"You must be mistaken hehehe~" i said

She stared at me for 2 minutes

"uhm..."

she sighed

"You must be right, i'm kind of tired today..."

phew~

"You are a maid" she said "You must belong to the Yellow Household, am i correct?"

"Yes..."

"Would you like a ride? I'm heading there as well"

"Oh, That's too kind of you!" i said "But i still have shopping to do" i showed her the list

"Shopping?" she repeated

"Vincent!" she called again

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a salute

"I have a favor to ask" she took the slip from my hand "Would you mind staying here and buying the things listed here?"

"No ma'am" he replied

"After that, i expect you to deliver the goods back to the Yellow's Palace" she added

she showed her the slip

"Yes ma'am!" he took the slip and walked off

She smiled

"Shall we go?" she said

"Uhm! Yes!" i said

Her small carrige stopped in the middle of the plaza, the carrige looked like something

from a fairy tale book

Guards surrounded us and escorted us inside

A princess' life must be nice..

i sighed

"Can you tell me your name?" she smiled

"Ri-Rin, my name is Rin" i told her shyly

"Don't be scared" she tilted her head

I'm not sure why i'm scared actually, she has somewhat a different personality

than before...

"After what happened a while ago" she giggled "I don't blame you"

"Supervising is tough in this place" she sighed placing her palm below the side of her chin, looking from a distance

"Especially the crimes that occur here are too common" she added

"Supervising?" i said

She looked at me

"Why yes" she said "I always visit the kingdom at least once a week, because father asked me to-"

Her eyes widened

"Oh god" she covered her mouth "I shouldn't have said that"

So... There is more to it than i thought..

"Oh please, don't tell Len about this!" she said gripping my hands

"If he knew... He would hate me!" she cried

"Don't worry" i said "I won't, i promise"

She sighed with relief

"Thank you" she said "I was too careless, too open"

So let me get the facts..

Miku is the childhood friend of Len and Kaito

Miku said that she's supervising and she even told me not to tell Len

Meaning Len who is in love with Miku, isn't aware that she's only supervising...

Oh cruelty...

"Why are you supervising?" i asked

"Well" she said "Basically i'm keeping a look-out for anything unusual"

"Unusual?"

"Yes" she said "Besides crimes in this kingdom, father wants me to check if their planning anything evil-"

Her eyes widend again

"Oh gosh!" she covered her mouth "Why am i like this?"

haha i knew the whole time...

planning anything evil...? Like what Len said, Yellow is all alone..

Why are they even supervising? I don't get it!

The carrige stopped and the door opened for us

"We're here" she said "Come"

She got out first and i followed

This is all too complicated!

Wait... Why am i getting involved? I don't have to be.. Right?

"Rin? Is something the matter?" she stopped to look at me

"AH!" i said "No, nothing at all!"

We walked to the front gate of the entrance, still i was amazed

The gates were painted in shiny silver, the gate had a spiral like pattern

Once again we alked for about 3 minutes just to get to the front door

Maybe being a royal person is also tiring, i'd rather go through the back door

The guards pushed the door open and welcomed us, specifically Miku

As we got in, i saw Len who was all dressed up coming down from the stairs

Len looked surprised

"Miku" he said as he got down "What brings you here?"

"Len" she smiled as she approached the stairs "Wanting to visit as always"

Len smiled

"Come" he said "Let's go to the living room and talk"

He showed him his arm and Miku held it as they walked to the living room

i sighed

Not cute at all...

"Rin!" Teto walked to me "Why were you with the princess?" she whispered

"She gave me a ride back" i whispered back smiling

"No way!" she said "How lucky are you?"

"The luckiest!" i teased her

"Well" she said "Your VERY lucky today, a guard just brought the groceries i had asked you to buy"

"hehe" i giggled "I know right"

She began to looked annoyed

"Well Miss Lucky" she said as she handed me a tray "Here, bring this to the guest"

And she walked away

wah~!

She was probably angry.. Darn me..

I walked to the living room and saw the two talking

"Excuse me..." i said while setting down the tray on the table

On the tray were a plate of fresh cookies, an elegant teapot and two beautiful glass-like teacups

"Why, that looks delicious!" Miku said with excitement

I smiled

"Len-sama, a guest has arrived" Teto came back "Its Kaito, from the Blue Kingdom"

'KAITO?' i blushed

It was fairly obvious that Miku was very happy as she heard Kaito's name announced

"Also, the king wants a word with you" Teto added

"I'll be right back" Len got up from the sofa and followed Teto outside the room

"Alright!" Miku stood up with closed fists "This is my chance"

She's probably going to confess...

i sorta felt a sharp pain across my chest... What is this feeling?

I have to go-

I stepped back and felt someone behind me

As i looked up, i saw Kaito...

"Rin" He said

I bit my lip trying hard to keep a fake smile

"I have to go" i said "Miku wants to talk to you"

"huh?" he said, he looked confused

He turned to Miku, who was blushing and about to burst

"Uhm" she said "Kaito!"

"What is it Miku?" he smiled, like he always does

I wanted to get out, i wanted to die!

"Kaito..." she said "I- I-"

I turned away from the two and i was about to go outside the room when i saw Len

OH NO!

"I-!" Miku was about to say it

And Len's about to come back!

HOLY- IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Len was almost in front of me

distraction time!

"Uhm hi Len!" i said smiling

"Get outta my way" he said blankly

i tried to block him as he tried to get inside

"Rin" he got annoyed

"hehehe..."

-gulp-

He suddenly rushed in and pushed me inside the room

"gotcha!" he said chuckling

"GEH!"

We fell and Len was on top of me, giving me that evil grin of his

Well we weren't 'inside the room' yet only the entrance that's why Miku and Kaito didn't notice us

"I Love you!" Miku said I could hear her..

I turned to Len who's face looked shock as he heard

"I've always... Always!" she said

Len looked uneasy as he got up

He gripped his hands, he looked angry

"Len-" i called to him softly

"There really is no good in this world huh?" he said

and walked back outside

"Len..."

I stood up and leaned myself against the wall as i heard the two..

"Miku" he said "I'm sorry but-"

"I'm in love with someone else.." he said

My heart dropped with excitement but guilt was overcoming it

"I only see you as a little sister and not more than that" he added

Miku's probably going to cry-

"I understand!" she said with satisfaction

"I just wanted to get that out of my chest as all!" she said

"Miku..." Kaito said

"My, look at the time" she said "I must return to father, it was nice seeing you again Kaito"

I heard footsteps coming close

I swiftly ran outside the room and watched Miku walk to the main door's exit


	9. All This Time

As Miku closed the door behind her

I felt lonely and somehow some part of me died with guilt

I held my chest

This is wrong, Miku has loved Kaito longer than i have and i just come waltzing in and destroying their relationship

Am i even in love?

When does love even start?

GAAAAAAH!

I start running back to my room, slammed the door shut and planted my face on to the bed

This is so stupid, i'm stupid

There's always something going on and i'm always the one who gets in the middle of it

I don't belong here

I slept for a long time since it was already nighttime at my window, waking up that early probably got me tired

Why didn't teto wake me up?

The air in my room was so hot and damp that i couldn't breathe, i have to get outside. I couldn't take it

I stood up, stripped down my clothes as i put on my usual getup and face the mirror

My large beaten up shirt almost covers my whole body but my brown shoulder strapped shorts sorta lifts it up,

my big boots that reach the bottom of my knee, my working hat that is also a bit big and lastly my pony-tail-

my pony-tail is probably the reason why i got into this mess... Wa-wait it's probably my fault for being so lazy

picking a decent job... Well, whatever the case is- it's still my fault

I opened my room's door and closed it very lightly, i'll just be gone for a few minutes

i tried to tip-toe hoping to reach the back door as quietly possible but it was too late when i heard

a familiar voice

"Where are you off to?" it said

I turned back and saw Len with his usual cold face

I smiled

"Outside." i said "I wanted some fresh air, want to tag along?"

I probably shouldn't have said that since Len's eyes widened with surprise when he heard me say that

"Sure," he said "I don't feel sleepy anyway."

My eyes twinkled with excitement and relief

I jolted up and pulled Len's hand as i pushed the door open with the other

As we ran to the abyss, i turned to him smiling

"Thanks" i said

His face was blank for a minute maybe because of my sudden will to instantly run off

He finally turned to me and he lighty smiled

He smiled...

Len really smiled

Then suddenly Len stopped, my hand that was hold onto him pulled me close to Len

I looked at him

"What's wrong?" I said

"Where to?" he said as he let go my hand "And let's stop running, it's making me dizzy"

I grinned

"To my secret place" i said in a hush tone

"You mean the place with the flower?" he asked

"Mhm" i said as i walked away

Len followed and set himself as the same pace as me

"I haven't seen you a lot today," he said "Since this morning. Did you go somewhere?"

No i was sleeping the whole time, i could have said that but he would probably hate me

"I didn't feel too well" i said "I was in my room the whole time, sorry."

It was sorta true

Len nodded with my reply

"Hey," i said "Can you tell me about the four kingdoms?"

Len's eyes widened once more

"Why?" he said

"Well you know," i said as i began to twirl my hair with my finger "I'm curious."

Ever since that night when Len was punched also that morning when Miku said about "supervising"

"I had poor education" i added with a bit of guilt but it might persuade Len to tell me

"Fine" he let out a sigh "It's probably going to be long, so bare with me"

I nodded with anticipation

Len's story started off with the four kingdoms who's relationships with each other were at peace

but the old king of the kingdom of Yellow, who Len added that the man was his great-grandfather,

was corrupt. Even it's citizens had this trait eventually their economy got worse, schools were

destroyed, more people were put into jail due to stealing and low on resources. The king sought

out a plan to invade the kingom of Red but instantly failed. The king was hanged in public and

on that day a new king was crowned, people didn't know what to feel: anger? hatred? disappointment? happy?

However the economy was still dropping to the point that they needed to steal resources, they wanted

the kingdom of Green. At first, they would secretly deliver produce from the Kingdom of Green by stealing.

It was easy and they kept doing it until they were found out. The thieves were tortured to death and the

king's death was caused by a bullet to the head. Finally the remaining kingdoms: Red, Green and Blue

became allies and when a new king was crowned, they thought of a plan to supervise. Because no one knows

when Yellow will snap. Until to this day.

Finally we made it to the garden

I opened the gate and went walking inside

It was still the same as always, dead flowers everywhere and it still looked like a graveyard

But the newborn flower wasn't there anymore

"I bet it died as well" Len said as he reached me "It looked so vulnerable, it wouldn't stand a chance"

"Like the kingdom of Yellow?" i said bluntly

Len's reaction was unreadable

"You're probably right" he said quietly "There might be no Yellow anymore"

"They could invade us at any moment" he adds

I turned to him

"Then we'll run away" i said "So far that they won't reach us"

"Only the two of us?" he says

I blushed

"Well... I could ask Teto if she wants to joi-"

"No," he cuts me off "It can be the only the two of us if you want."

"Because i know they won't catch us." he added with a mischievous smile

"What do you mean?" i asked

"I mean, we look alike" he said "If one gets caught, they still lose because they didn't catch the other"

At first i didn't get it but somehow he's saying that we have two lives. We are one.

For the first time, i've felt a connection to Len.

I smiled

"Where would we live?" I asked playfully as i sit down next to the old tree

He looked up as if he was thinking about it

"The woods," he said as he sat next to me "It's much safer there."

"How safe?" i asked

"It's big," he said "It would take them years to find us there."

I laughed

There's something i noticed about Len, the way he says "they"-"They" the people of the Yellow kingdom,

the soldiers that protect us, it's citizens, the king... And Teto...?

Has he always thought of them as enemies?

Well.. I do too...

I've felt as if i was trapped inside this worthless kingdom, always running to an endless loop of hopelessness

"Rin" he called

"huh?" i said

"Remember when you said you had a brother?" he said as he began to look serious

"Uhm... I think so" i said

My brother who was taken by my own father sepearted us from the moment that we were kids

My brother who i believe is dead...

"Well," he said "I want to ask you something..."

I gulped

"Yeah?" i said

"I had a sibling as well," he said "A sister, a twin sister actually."

Huh?

"We were seperated by our own parents," he continued "I just want to ask you this one thing..."

There is no possible way that two strangers can look alike, too alike...

"How is mother?" he said as he turned to me with a sad smile

And it hit me,

My brother is sitting just beside me...


	10. Makes Sense

When I was little, I could only remember the face of my brother who left me. His carefree smile and how we always played together, surrounded by the beautiful golden flowers. It was like we had our own little world.

Mother never talked about father or my brother, she always ignored the subject whenever I try to bring it up.

Len who was beside me, was smiling. But not the happy kind of smile. It was full of sorrow.

I couldn't help but cry for him.

Without hesitation, I instantly hug Len and felt his arms around me as he touched my head.

"This must be a dream right?"I said as I buried my face onto his clothes.

"I hope it isn't." Len replies with a soft tone.

My brother, Len. The brother who I believe was dead was right here all this time.

I faced Len.

"Mother..." Tears kept falling down. "She's not here anymore."

Len's face kept his soft yet sad smile, it's as if he wanted to hide his sorrow for me.

He swept my tears as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Ever since that time," He said "You were in here in the garden, I instantly knew."

"I just couldn't believe it, this has to be fate." He added as he smiled.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of crickets in the air.

It was so peaceful. Sitting beside my own twin brother and surrounded by the same flowers made me feel at ease.

"Should I tell father?" I heard him say.

I suddenly faced him with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Suddenly, I began to remember what my mother said:

_"Rin, remember not to tell anyone who you really are."_

_"Why?"_

_"Or else bad people will catch us, you don't want bad people to catch us now do you?"_

_"No."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise mama."_

I turned away from Len.

"Rin?" He said

"I can't," I said "Not now at least."

"Why not?" He asked

I don't know exactly myself but it's better if I don't know.

I just faced him with a forced smile.

"I'm fine being your servant," I said as I lifted his hand "Besides, I'm already happy like this."

"But think about what father has to say, won't he be happy?" He said

"Let's just keep this a secret," I said as squeezed his hand "I promise we'll tell him in the future."

Len sighed.

"Well, fine." He sighed.

I hugged him once again.

"It feels weird." Len said with red on his cheeks. "Hugging."

"I'm sorry!" I instantly pulled away.

"It's fine. It's just that... It's been such a long time since I hugged someone." He said. "You can hug me if you wish but do it when there's no people around. I won't mind since you're my sister and all." He smiles.

I smiled back at him.

"Well," He said. "Since you want to be my servant instead of my sister, you'll have to make me _brioche_ every day."

"_Bri-Brioche?_" I said confused "What's that?"

"It's a sort of pastry," he said "It's one of my favorites."

"I'm sure you'll learn to love it too." He smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

It was getting chilly than ever, so we decided to head back to the palace.

We stopped at the front of the big staircase.

"We can sleep together if you want," He said blushing "I have plenty of room."

I laughed.

"I'm your servant, remember?" I said

"Oh right," he smirked "Good night."

"Good night." I said to him.

Len playfully sighed as he waved back to me until he went upstairs to his room.

I went back to my own room as well, twisting and turning on my bed since I wasn't tired at all.

In fact I felt as if my heart was in a sea of mixed feelings, I don't know if I should be happy or sad at all.

All I know is that I finally found my brother, my lovely brother...

**Who is in danger in this kingdom.**

No matter what, I will protect you from the other kingdoms.

Even if I have to become evil myself.

I felt the sun's gaze on my eyes, it was morning already.

I changed to my maid uniform and tossed my used clothes to the side.

As I opened the door, the smell of fresh baked bread circled the whole palace.

I swiftly walked inside the kitchen, only to see Teto standing in front of the big oven.

"Teto!" I called

The pig-tailed girl turned around and sighed.

"You slept in again." She said as she turned her attention back on the oven.

"Sorry." I said.

But aren't there any maids at all besides me and Teto?

"Well, the maids are distributed to one of each royal here." She said. "We're the maids of Len-sama."

"W-Wait! How did you know I was thinking that!?" I yelled. "You're finally showing your true colors, teleporting, mind-reading Teto!"

"Idiot, you were talking just now" She sighed.

"Oh really..?" I smiled at her.

"Listen Rin," She said "If you want to keep this job, you'll have to stop slacking off."

How familiar.

Neru always used to say that to me...

_"You're name is Rin?" Neru said to me._

_"Yeah..." I said in a quiet voice._

I got my first job when I was only twelve after my mother died of an illness.

It was a job that harvested fruits and vegetables, it was also some kind of delivery service.

Neru was the first one to approach me.

_"What a weird name." She said with narrowed eyes._

_"Then what's yours?" I replied._

_"Neru, Fantastic-Magical-Beautiful Neru!" She said proudly._

_"And you said my name was weird.." I laughed._

_"You can smile after all." She smiled._

_"Eh?"_

_"You're always so gloomy and depressed," She said. "Why are you so sad?"_

I didn't want to tell her but...

_"It's because my mother just died." I said nervously._

_She paused and her eyes widened._

_"I-I'm so sorry!" she bowed and held my hand._

After that, we were already the best of friends but all that ended because of my selfishness.

"Rin?" A voice called. "Rin?!"

"Owah!" I snapped back.

"Seriously," Teto said as she took out the pan from the oven. "You need to stop slacking off."

"You were daydreaming just now." She said. "Which is much worse."

"Teto..." I said.

"Wha-?!" I instantly hugged her from behind.

"OI!" She yelled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I won't slack off, I promise!" I said as I cried ."Just please let us stay friends!"

She sighed.

"You're such a kid you know that?" She said.

We both held each other and laughed but was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Teto, Rin I-" Miss Haku's eyes shrunk as she saw us.

Then she began to smile mischievously.

"Have I come in a bad time?" She said in a seductive voice.

"Miss Haku!" Teto said as she moved away from me. "It's not what it looks like-!"

"I didn't know Teto had a thing for girls~" Miss Haku teased. "Bad girl, targeting the young ones, huh?"

Teto's face flushed red.

"It's... Not like that..." She began to cry.

Miss Haku just patted her head.

"I was just kidding around~" She said. "Now I need to announce something to you both."

Teto's red face faded as she paid attention to Miss Haku.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of you will be coming with me to a gathering this afternoon." She said.

"What sort of gathering?" I asked.

"Just a party." she smiled. "I just need someone to go with, that's all..."

"It would be kind of lonely if I went alone by myself." She swayed."

Teto sighed.

"Really?" Teto said as she put the pan on the table. "Here you go again with the parties..."

"But it's really embarrassing if I go alone!" Miss Haku cried.

"Why not bring a friend then?" Teto and I both said in chorus.

"Please! Teto-chan~!" She grabbed Teto by the shoulders.

"Miss Haku! Stop!" She cried.

"Then if Teto doesn't want to-" Miss Haku was about to say something but I interrupt her.

"That won't be neccesary." I said.

"To repay Teto," I said smiling "I'll stay."

"Wha-?" Teto's eyes sunk.

"Yay!" Miss Haku hugged Teto from behind "C'mon, i'll pick a dress for you!"

"Wait a second!" Teto pointed at me. "Are you absolutely sure you're going to be ok?!"

I nodded.

Teto stared at me for a few seconds and sighed.

"Fine." She sighed as she walked away with Miss Haku. "Just don't make me see a mess when we return."

Many minutes pass, we said our goodbyes to each other from the closing gates.

As Teto was about to step inside the carriage, she stopped and quickly approached me.

She held the bars.

"Thanks Rin," She smiled. "It's been a long time since I've worn a real dress."

She swiftly walks back to the carriage and waves back at me.

I smiled and waved back as well.

I watched the carriage disappear into the distance.

"I wonder when I'll get to wear a real dress?" I said to myself as I walk back to palace door.

It's already twelve o'clock.

It's time to wake up Len.

I make my way to the big staircases to Len's room.

I peeked inside as I push the door lightly.

It was very dim inside, curtains hid the bright windows and it gave a lazy atmosphere in the room.

Not to mention that the room was a mess, Len's clothes were all over the place.

Not only that but pillows, blankets...

Was there some kind of storm here?

I walk across the room and pulled the curtains causing the light to scatter about the dark room.

Len was still asleep.

I silently approach him with silence.

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I smiled at the thought.

I silently approach the bed.

"What is it, Rin?" He spoke while his eyes were closed shut.

"It's time to wake up."" I tell him.

"I'm still sleepy," He said with annoyance as he turned to the other side. "Close the curtains. It's too bright."

Is he a vampire?

"Don't you want to eat?" I said.

"Later." He replied.

"How sly.." I said to myself.

"Hmm. If you're not going to get out of bed..." I said as I climbed on top of the bed.

"What're you-" Len turns around to face me.

But it's too late! I begin to tickle him all over his waist.

"Wha! Hahah! What- Stop! Hahah!" He yells. "Stop it!"

"That's what you get for always waking up so late!" I tell him.

Len kept squirming all over while laughing.

"Dammit, Rin! Stop it!" He says while laughing. "You're really going to get it!"

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice silences the both of us.

As I turned my head to where the voice came from, a boy with blue hair appeared.

"Kaito?" I said.

Kaito had a smile on his face but it seemed different from the other smiles I've seen him make.

What the heck am I doing? I'm suppose to be a maid!

"What's this?" Kaito looks down the floor. "A maid on the bed of her master?"

"It-It's not what you think!" I said as I begin to get off the bed.

But suddenly, Len pulls me back to his side causing me to fall behind on his chest.

Kaito looked surprise as it happened.

"Why don't you just go back to Miku and leave us alone, Kaito." Len says with an angry tone in his voice. "You are interrupting us."

The blue-haired boy draws a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, I see!" He says with a facade. "I'm really sorry, Len. Maybe we'll play some other time."

"Kaito." I said.

Kaito stares at me.

"I get it, Rin." He says. "No wonder you don't have any feelings for me at all."

"No."

"It's all for Len, Isn't it?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for anyone who's been waiting for this story to update OTL If you have any questions just PM me or write in the reviews section. Thank you!**


	11. Reason

"I best be going then." he smiles as he turns away from us.

"Kaito," I reach for him.

But Len got a hold of me before I could even leave his side. There was something about Len's eyes as he stared into mine, it's as if he was letting me know that if I left him, that would mean betraying him. My own brother.

I turn toward the balcony window, but it was too late. The blue-haired prince was gone.

"Never thought that someone like Kaito could fall in love," he says. "He was always fooling around with other girls but something changed him that day when he met you. That's when I knew he was-"

"Why?" I ask him with an angry voice building up. "Why would you say such a cruel thing to him when you knew all along?"

"What kind of friend are you!" I was expecting Len to get angry with me for yelling at him but he didn't even flinch, he just stared at me with no emotion at all. A painful feeling in my heart began to emerge.

"Len, I'm-"

"Kaito was never my friend." Len turns his head away as if it was hard for him to say. "The only reason he's always coming here is because he thinks my father is going to snap like the others, and when that moment comes, he won't hesitate to take the Yellow throne for himself."

No, That's not true! Kaito he would never do something like that. He can't be the same as Miku, impossible!

"He doesn't care what happens to me," he pauses. "I don't think he'll even hesitate to kill me if necessary. After all, I am the only heir to the throne-"

Suddenly, Len and I faced each other with grave expressions on our faces. Len isn't the only heir for the throne anymore.

I am too.

The king was away as per usual but now that I think about it, I've never once seen the king in person. Only the painted-portraits of the king himself were the only references I could find of his appearance. Some of the paintings were sort of different from each other like there were certain inconsistencies but there were details that were always the same. His cold, piercing blue eyes that always looked so stern and harsh, his neatly-brushed, bleached-colored hair and the only one thing that amazes me is that the king never smiled in all of his paintings. Was this man really my father?

"See something interesting?" I hear Len's voice from upstairs.

"It's just that these paintings of the king," I ask him. "Are these really him?"

Len approaches me as he examines the paintings that were displayed in front of us.

"Pretty much." he replies nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

"No, nothing important." I said.

"Are you upset?" he asks me. "That someone cruel and cold like him is actually your father?"

Len could read me so easily. I guess this is one of the perks and curses of having a twin.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

"Well, one, he has a temper plus, he punched me so... Yeah, I guess you could say that." he said.

How awful, I still remember that night.

"But, he's my father." he continues. "Despite all the things he's done, I could never hate him because he was merciful enough to let us live at all."

"I mean, that's how I think." he smiles as Len walks past me heading straight for the library beyond.

Suddenly the main entrance doors open, and there emerged Teto and drunken Miss Haku being carried by two of the guards inside.

I couldn't help but smile at the state of Miss Haku but Teto didn't seem amused at it at all.

"Remind me never to go to parties with Miss Haku ever again." she sighs.

"Oh, that's right!" Teto said as she reached her pockets. "Earlier at the party, someone gave this to me to give to you."

It was a letter.

"Who gave you this?" I asked her as I held the envelope.

"I'm really not sure." she replied. "I didn't actually get to see the person's face."

I open the letter:

_**R,**_

_**Meet me at the town square at midnight.**_

_**-K**_

'K'? Well, there's only one person that I would know whose name starts with the letter 'K.'

"Well?" Teto began shaking my arm for an answer. "What's it say?"

If I told Teto that a prince was meeting me that night, she would really freak out. More than that, she would not allow me to go.

I smiled at her.

"It's nothing," I said as I crumpled the paper and slid it into my pocket. "Just a letter from a friend."

She seemed like she didn't believe me since she was pouting with narrowed eyes locked on mine, hoping that I would tell her the truth but she later sighs and forgets the matter. Teto quietly walks away into the kitchen.

Should I go?

_"I don't think he'll even hesitate to kill me if necessary."_

Len's words begin to echo in my head but at the same time, I was remembering the gentle smile of Kaito. If he found out that I was also on of the heirs to the throne, would he really kill me? I clench both my hands. I was scared. I don't want to be killed, not by him. But I want to see him so badly.

"Rin?" a familiar voice brings me back to reality. It was Len's. For some odd reason, I found myself inside the library. I was probably lost in thought, like always.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Are you absolutely sure that Kaito's up to no good as you said earlier?" I ask him with my eyes locked into his.

"Positive." he answered.

I wasn't sure if he was just saying these things because he witnessed Miku, the love of his life confess to Kaito days before. Miku too was also one of these supervisors, she told me this herself. But he probably hasn't realized this yet and if I tell him, he'd grow more upset.

"If you were to meet Kaito today, what would you do?" I asked him.

A dark smiled emerges from his lips.

"I would kill him before he kills me."

He said this as if it were nothing and it frightened me. I open my mouth about to say that he was mad and crazy but he spoke to soon.

"If I told you to kill him for me, would you do it?" he asked with dark eyes.

There was something about Len, even from the first day I met him. Even though his features appeared angelic, inside him was truly darker and cruel. It was strange, I hated him yet at the same time I loved him. Always loved him. But if I was going to save him, there was only one thing to do.

"Yes." I said. "Anything for you, brother."

Because I am just your servant after all.

* * *

**Man, writing this chapter was so depressing. I wish I could write more but... yeah, busy as always -_-;;**  
**I thank the people who've stayed this long to see this chapter OTL really am thankful!  
**


End file.
